Curse of a Serpent
by Leslie95
Summary: What if the Harry's parents had not died the fatidical night of October 31, Sirius had not died, and Neville was the chosen one. Harry jumps to this alternate world. AU
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in a bedroom ceiling under guidance with Bathilde.

There reigned in the dark and smelled bad. A hint that Harry Potty peeked under the bed, but Bathilde already closed the door and did not see anything else.

- Lumos! - Said the boy and his wand was ignite. At one point he wince because the old woman had been approached by exploiting those seconds of total darkness, although he had not heard approaching.

- Are you Potter? - Whisper Bathilde.

- Yes, I Potter.

She nodded slowly, solemnly. Harry noticed that the beating of the Horrocrux accelerated to overcome his own heart, a feeling disagreeable and disturbing.

- Do you have something for me? - asked, but she seemed absorbed in the light emitted from the tip wand-l. Have something to me? - Insisted.

The women closed their eyes and then spent several things at once: Harry felt a sharp twinge in the scar, the Horrocrux throbs with so much force that moved the boy's jersey, and the dark, stinking room disappeared for a few moments. Suddenly felt a rush of joy, and with a clear voice and sharp cry: ¡Retain it!.

It was staggering a little, while the smelly room Semidarkness and returned to form around him, but he did not understand what had happened.

- Do you have anything for me? - Asked for the third time, harder still.

- Is there - she whispered pointing to a corner.

Harry directed the wand toward the window and saw the curtains in a crowded toilet thing.

This time the old woman not you. With the rod high, Harry rose slowly between her and the bed that was broken. I did not want to lose sight of Bathilde.

- What is it? - He asked on having come to the dressing-table, on which there was a great heap of very dirty clothes, judging by the stink that was detaching

- There - said the woman reported the deformed pile.

Harry turned briefly towards those seeking to distinguish the mass grip of a sword or something that looks like a ruby, and then the woman was a stranger he warned movement to the corner of his eye, in panic, looking quickly to the elderly and horror paralyzed it on having seen how her body falls apart and a huge snake came up her neck.

The Snake attack him when he raised the wand, the bite received it in the forearm, and then the dark room disappeared.

Harry the first thing that he did on having woken up was to take the hand to him to the chest, to insure himself, if the Horrocrux was continuing there, and really it was continuing there, he sigh of relief.

We weighed the eyelids to be able to open them, and forearm (where he had been bitten the snake) will hurt even more, she felt as if I were on a comfortable bed enough.

After a few minutes opened her eyes. He was in the Hogwarts's nursing; I knew I was going there for many times when I was studying at Hogwarts. Panic him being there, but that was not the worst, at its side was a redheaded woman asleep in a chair, and beside a man with disheveled black hair and like his was like looking in a mirror. And in front of him is Dumbledore, who watched with concern.

Bad gramar, and more…


	2. Illusion

When Harry see Dumbledore he jump on the bed and took his wand that was in a pocket of his robe.  
This could not be true, Dumbledore was dead, he had seen it fall from the highest tower of Hogwarts, then I look at the redheaded woman who had awakened, and looked frightened, and the man who appeared to him (as his father rather) with an unreadable expression. And then he thought: `what if I am dead? And I am reunited with my parents and my director Albus Dumbledore.  
- I-I am… dead? – He ask to Dumbledore who was with eyes like plates. It was a frightening question yet desired to know their parents because they feared, if not who was going to defeat the worst of the dark wizards.

- It has been a miracle he survived there - it was all said Dumbledore, now with no concern in his eyes.  
Then if still alive, what does this mean? Even that might make this a trap for Voldemort scare, shock, make you suffer or go crazy. He raised the wand and Dumbledore has said.  
- Who are you? - ask Harry with a glance fulminating.

- Let Harry rubbish! - Snarled the man who pretended to be her father.  
Rises from the bed and said the man, and felt their anger as his body traveled through the veins. He had infuriated him more than men talk because he could hear the voice of his father when he was confronted with dementores, but this was different it would not be overcome.  
- This has nothing to do with grace! So act as if you were ... my father - the last word saying it had cost him, making him burn the throat - and it will be easier for you to bear with me your love.

- Mr. Potter relax, there has been a big hit in the head and elsewhere, and do not know what he says - he said with his calm your Dumbledore.

- Of course it is what I say! - Harry scream with rage. It is assumed that you should be dead - that said lower, the pain attached to it and say suddenly realized that his legs were shivering - and she ... - pointed to his "mother", that would be more hard - too ...  
Harry could not finish the word because suddenly felt someone hit him on the cheek and left a burning, took the trembling hand to his cheek with care and look up to see who was.  
And to his chagrin he had been a man like his father stood before him with closed fists with such force that the knuckles were white with jaw tightened sharply while their eyes spark fury. That Harry intimidate him because he never had seen so.

- Do not you say that to happen again! - Shouts the man with force.

- J-James calm down - the woman told choppy as it was shedding silent tears on his face from his eyes shining like emeralds Harry.

- How do you want me to calm down when Lily ...

- Stop! ¡It isn't funny! Okay? - Harry was trembling voice, while she felt that her heart was oppressed by pain of seeing her "mother" and -. I will not swallow this fucking illusion, so it is preferable that leads me to Voldemort!

- What did you said Mr. Potter? - Dumbledore asked politely.

- There am not done the fact that not esntiende, Death Eater!  
I watched the wrinkled gathering. Then Dumbledore said:  
- I think it has happened more than a coup - Harry looked fixedly meditated while - no, I think you try to make a joke right? - Harry ask him to look thunder without waiting for an answer and said: - Well you better go home, the holidays are approaching and no one knows why they are absent, unless someone is seen to fall outside the broom ...

- I have not dropped a damn broom! I have been attacked by a snake, and was to Voldemort. This is only an "illusion" using multiplayer. - Said it quickly so that nobody would stop.

- If you want to make strong and interesting, fails to do so, besides Voldemort never seek to harm you - James said a little calmer, but a slight anger in his voice. - We will take you home Albus.

- I will not go anywhere with a Death Eaters - Harry said with gritted teeth and closed his fist around the wand sharply by the fury that seized him on all this was happening.  
I was not going to let these imposters Death (almost one hundred per cent that they were) made through their dead loved ones. It was not going to allow. The man seemed to ignore that comment and approached, the woman from behind, to take him by the arm. But with a sudden(sharp) and rapid movement the shy thing and he launch a 'expelliarmus' making the man go flying through the air and hit against one of the stretchers that were in the room. Without waiting or five seconds, ran out of nursing. He ran as fast as possible that could clear the halls of the castle. He hurt a lot where he had been snake bitten. But there was something strange, more Death Eaters were waiting outside the infirmary waiting for something like this if it happened, but there was not one, and it was better that way.  
Cross at a corner and found a ladder under the running, but when was the last step you hit something hard in the back and made to lose balance and falling down for the last steps, he felt that his head struck heavily against the hard ground, his hands had not cushioned some of the fall. The eyes you feel like sleeping cloud as if it had not in years, and everything around them turned black. He lost the sense of the things.


	3. AN :S

To read this fic in English without mistakes, you can do only with this:

http : // www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5224864 /1/ Curse_of_a_Snake (removes the spaces)

It's of the writer, thank you. ^^


End file.
